parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Hamada vs Yokai Round 3 (Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi) (Julian14bernardino's Style)
Here is the first lightsaber duel between Hiro Hamada vs Yokai in Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi. Cast * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamda (Big Hero 6) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Darth Sidious - Prince Hans (Frozen) * and more Transcript *(Hiro force grabs and ignites his light blue lightsaber and swings it at Prince Hans. Yokai brings and ignites his red saber, which clashes with Hiro's saber one time, as they both struggle with Prince Hans laughing in Bowser Koopa's voice from Hotel Mario. The sabers swing and clash three times and struggle. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash ten times and struggle. They swing and clash four times and struggle. Hiro kicks Yokai down the slope. Yokai falls with a Goofy Holler and lands on the ground) *Prince Hans: Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy. And let the hate flow through you. *(Hiro deactivates his saber) *Yokai: Shifu Hoffman has taught you well. *Hiro: I will not fight you, father. *(Yokai walks up to Hiro) *Yokai: You are unwise to lure your defenses. *(Hiro activates his saber as it and Yokai's saber swing and clash four times and struggle. They swing and clash eight times and struggle. Yokai swings and hits some walls when Hiro jumps out of the way, turns off his saber, and stands onto a bridge) *Hiro: Your thoughts betray you, Father. I feel the good in you. The conflict. *Yokai: There is no conflict. *Hiro: You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before. Now I don't believe you'll destroy you, dad. *Yokai: You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny. (swings his saber at Hiro, who dodges, as the red blade hits the bridge and sends Hiro falling. Prince Hans laughs in Dr. Neo Cortex's voice. Prince Hans force grabs and ignites his red saber and goes in search for Hiro) *(Yokai searches around) *Yokai: You cannot hide forever, son. *Hiro: I will not fight you. *Yokai: Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes. Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for... Sister. So! You have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her. Shifu Hoffman was wise to hide for me. Now his failure is completed. And if she will not join the dark side, then perhaps you will, yes? *Hiro: (ignites his light blue saber and roars) Noooo! (leaps forward toward Yokai. The warriors' sabers swing and clash twenty nine times. They swing and clash thirteen times. Hiro cuts Yokai's hand with red saber off as Yokai's saber deactivates) *Prince Hans: Good. (laughs) Your hate has made you powerful. Now... Fulfill your destiny. And take your father's rightful place at my side. *(Hiro deactivates his light blue saber and puts it on his belt) *Hiro: No. I'll never join the dark side. You've failed, your Highness. I am a Jedi. Like my father before me. *Prince Hans: So be it, Jedi. If will not be turned, you will get destroyed. (tries to fry Hiro with force lightning, but fails when Yokai lifts him up and throws him into the pit below. Prince Hans lets out a Goofy yodel and explodes) Category:Julian Bernardino